Final Agreement on Partition and Occupation of North Africa (Volatile Disposition)
DO NOTE TO THE SIGNERS OF THIS AGREEMENT: * All terms are final and binding. Failure to mutual agreement and understanding by any signatories is equivalent to abandoning the agreement. * All parties will follow international law as previously set by the United Nations, including but not limited to, the Geneva Convention, the 2026 revision of the International Law on Human Rights, and the observation of all previous treaties and agreements between nations. * The terms annexation, partition and occupation have distinct meanings. Annexation is to be permanent and non-negotiable, whereas partition is temporary, as are occupations. * Outbreaks of conflict between signatories must be fixed within the year that it was caused, or else it will be considered leaving the agreement. We, the United States of America, United Kingdom, Republic of France, New Islamic Republic of Northwest Africa, Republic of Tunisia, and Republic of Nigeria, agree to: * Article 1: The ceasing of recognition of the Lower Islamic Union and Islamic State in Algeria and West Africa as legitimate political entities. * Article 2: The creation of distinct occupation zones administered by respective countries. These occupation zones are to be temporary, and must attain autonomy no later than November 17, 2086. * Article 3: The creation of a '''war tribunal located in Accra to distinguish ISAWA and LIU members that have committed a crime against humanity or a war crime. There will be a judge from each participating nation of the war (including Germany). * '''Article 4: '''Allow civilians to move freely between the different occupation zones of the former LIU. Each nation has the liberty to record the movements of civilians, as well as put military patrols on roads. * '''Article 5: The New Islamic State of '''Northwest Africa will annex the Holy State of Morocco and Sarahwi to facilitate the rebuilding of that nation. * '''Article 6: The recognition of the territorial extent of each nation in West Africa shall be determined according to the map to the right. Occupation zones are temporary, with the exception of Northwest Africa, who has the right to decide whether to annex or release Occupied Morocco. * Article 7: The government of reformed Burkina Faso shall be influenced and designed by the Republic of Tunisia. * Article 8: T'he United States, France, and the United Kingdom reserve the right to release any nation from their respective occupation zones, and tailor and influence the governments of released nations. * '''Article 9: T'his agreement shall serve as the final arbitrator to act in any dispute concerning the occupied Lower Islamic Union. If the agreement is vague on a dispute or issue, the International Court of Justice will decide. * 'Article 10: N'ations will have their own sovereignty concerning their own occupation zone, having full control of all domestic matters. * '''Article 11: '''The former ISAWA puppet of Guinea shall be replaced with a democratic government and abide to a rule of neutrality for the period of the agreement's effects. '''The signatories of this agreement, signed in Paris, November 17, 2066, shall follow all observed agreements within the larger treaty. Regardless of change in political leadership, the signatories pledge to respect and observe these agreements as long as they last. SIgned, * President Timothy 'Tim' Zamora of the United States of America * Prime Minister William Cascade '''of the '''United Kingdom * President John-Paul Limoges '''of the '''Republic of France * President Youssef Ben Ali '''of the '''Republic of Tunisia * Holy Leader Yusuf Taiyoob '''of the '''New Islamic Republic of Northwest Africa * President Akin Eze '''of the '''Republic of Nigeria Category:Volatile Disposition Category:Treaty Category:Agreement Category:North Africa